The Broken Flower
by Kuramasredredrose
Summary: Ummm...basically Marie and Kaoru's backstory from EmberWillow14's "He Hurt Her When He Wasn't There"...Hope you enjoy it! Also, Marie was always my OC...
1. Chapter 1

**KRRR: Now, as some of you may know, Emberwillow14 wrote a story in which Marie was with Kaoru after getting abused by Kyouya. This. Is that story. **

The first night that Kyouya had ever hit Marie was one she often tried to forget. He had stormed into his room where she had been reading an original French edition of "Les Miserables". When Marie heard the door slam shut, she looked up and mentally marked her place before walking up to her boyfriend.

"Kyouya? What's wrong?"

"My father had decreed that I am to never inherit the company," he all but yelled, agitatedly running a hand through his hair.

"Well. That's all right. You can start your own company. You have several businesses all-"

"No. I don't. Father has ruined them, ran them into the ground. It would take years to recover them!" he shouted, his anger reaching the boiling point and threatening to explode.

"Kyouya. I'm sure that everything..." Marie said, reaching her hand out to touch his face but was stopped when he sharply slapped it away, leaving a red area where he did so.

Marie cradled her hand against her chest, her blue eyes large and filled with fear as she stared at Kyouya. Shocked, Kyouya quickly gathered the girl in his arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry." He whispered repeatedly, kissing her injured hand until the redness was gone.

-Later that week-

Kaoru watched as Marie interacted with Kyouya. To be honest, the younger twin had noticed something was wrong with their relationship since two days ago when he noticed how she tensed and never made eye contact with her boyfriend. In truth, Kaoru was in love with the young French girl. But she was involved with Kyouya, the Shadow King. Kaoru honestly didn't know what she saw in him.

"Kao. Are you staring at Marie again?"

"Sorry, Hikaru. She just looked a little upset and so I was thinking about talking to her."

The Twins were surrounded by customers and so this little exchange was seen as an act, but the Twins knew that it was not.

"Koa. Are you thinking of leaving me?"

"Of course not, Hika. I was just concerned."

Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's chin and titled it up before lowering his own head.

"Good. I couldn't handle losing you."

"I would never think of leaving you."

The girls around them squealed in delight and for a while, Kaoru forgot about his observations of Marie and Kyouya's relationship. Later that afternoon, once all of the guests had left, Marie and Tamaki were having a very hushed argument. It was unusual to see them arguing and even more unusual to see Marie back down. But she conceded and waked over to Kyouya, who wrapped her in his arms and kissed the crown of her head.

"Are you going to come over?" he asked, his arms tightening slightly around her waist.

"I'm not sure. I'm not feeling well." Marie answered, leaning her head back to look into Kyouya's eyes.

Whatever she saw in his stormy eyes, seemed to change her mind, and Kaoru became worried that something was wrong on the surface. However; Marie seemed happy enough and so he left well enough alone. Kaoru never realized that he would soon become Marie's confidante.

**KRRR: So…love it? Hate it? Review please and let me know! **


	2. Chapter 2

Over the course of a few weeks, Kaoru began to watch Marie more closely. He noticed how withdrawn she was; how the girl was always hesitant to be near Kyouya, who seemed to grow more frustrated with her behavior as time went on. Before Kaoru knew it, it was April. Yet, the spring weather did not deter Marie from wearing scarves and sweaters. When Kaoru approached her about the subject, Marie simply brushed it off.

"The school is always freezing", she said.

Kaoru decided to let it drop. If she didn't want to talk about the bruises that he had seen, then it was her decision. But Kaoru vowed to keep an eye on her and report to Tamaki if it got worse. If Tamaki suspected something was wrong, he would have talked to the couple by now. Little did Kaoru know how wrong he was.

-The Ootori House-

It was a warm April evening and Marie was once again sitting in Kyouya's room, studying for an advanced math class that she was taking. Kyouya had been called into his father's study moments earlier. She didn't know what it was about nor did she want to know. Kyouya's family was always a sore subject with the young man and so Marie never asked him about it. Now she wished she had, if only to comfort him when family issues arose. Just as the young French girl was dozing off, the door slammed shut and heavy footsteps approached her.

"Kyouya?" she asked groggily, "Is everything all right?"

"NO. No everything is _far _from all right, Marie."

He was pacing, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides, an ill omen for everyone. His eyes were dark and a scowl seemed to be permanently etched onto his handsome face.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes. No. You wouldn't understand!"

"Kyouya….please tell me. I want to help. If it's about your father-"

"It's _always _about my father! He has now said that I am not _fit_ to run the family business! That I have been an ignoramus for even _attempting _to surpass my brothers! _**ME! **_Can you believe that man! Accusing _me _of being stupid when all I have done was for the betterment of _his _company!"

"Kyouya, it will all be okay. You'll see. You don't need…"

In a moment Marie was cut off as she was slammed into a wall. Kyouya's hand was around her neck and he leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Well, Marie. Are you going to tell me that I don't need my father to be successful? You're a _fool_. You have no parents; you can't possibly understand what I go through. Slaving for a man who has no respect for me; it's absolutely infuriating."

Marie struggled, clawing at Kyouya's hand as she tried to breathe.

"Nah-uh-uuhhh. I don't think so, darling." He sneered, throwing her on the bed and all but ripping her clothes off as she fought him tooth and nail.

When Kyouya was done and fully aware of his actions, it was too late. Marie hated him, hated his soul that had been darkened by his father and brothers.

"Never again, Ootori. I swear to you, I will not go through this again."

And she was gone, never to go anywhere near Kyouya again.

**KRRR: PLEASE give me feedback! I feel like these chapters are too short :/ **


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school, Marie didn't show up. Kaoru thought she was sick, but when he asked Tamaki about it, he stated that she never returned home from her study time at Kyouya's. The blond was obviously worried about his cousin and so Kaoru offered to help him look for her. Tamaki's smile was forced and weary. To Kaoru, it was obvious that their King had been up all night worrying about Marie.

"Don't worry, Boss. We'll find her." The younger twin said, placing a hand on Tamaki's shoulder.

"Yeah. I just hope she's okay."

-Page Break-

Marie was sitting on a swing, looking at the sky and thinking. She couldn't go home, couldn't bear to face Tamaki and her uncle after what Kyouya did.

"Eleven o'clock. Tamaki and Uncle will be at school. I'll just go home and pack a bag and leave before anyone notices me."

So Marie made the short walk to the Suouh mansion and climbed up the trellis that led to her window. Quietly, she opened it and climbed into the room, careful not to make much noise. Swiftly, she put as much clothes into a duffle bag as she watched the door that led to her room. It was locked, but Marie had taken to watching doors any ways.

"I should probably write a note," she thought, before sighing and sitting at her desk.

She wrote two letters, one to her uncle and one to Tamaki, each expressing that she was fine but needed some time to think about things. It was around three in the afternoon by the time Marie completed her tasks and left the mansion as silently as she had entered it. Without so much as a backward glace, Marie began to walk. With no destination in mind, she let her feet guide her as her mind wandered. She still harbored feelings for Kyouya, that much was certain in the girl's heart. But she knew also that she couldn't be with the violent person he became with one little word from his father. She had always been taught, in the days before her parents' passing, to be self-reliant and assertive. To give no one the chance to harm her and thus she would always have control in situations. But Marie was too trusting, that much was evident, since she had returned to Kyouya after the first time he hit her; again after the second; the third, the fourth, and so on until the final one where he had simply taken her without her willingness.

"No," Marie said, "No, I won't go back there, either in my thoughts or physically. I just won't. I said I was done with crying over him and I am."

Dark hit earlier than Marie had thought. Deciding that it would be a good idea to call someone, Kaoru or Mori maybe, she pulled her cell phone out of her back pocket but to her dismay it was dead. Looking around at her surroundings, she noticed an attractive, though modest, two-story house, most of the lights were on and so Marie ventured a guess to say that someone was home and that they most likely had a phone that she could use. Taking a deep breathe, Marie made her way to the front and knocked before she could run off. What happened next was entirely unexpected but not unpleasant. When the door opened, Marie looked up and locked eyes with familiar golden orbs.

"Marie?"

"K-Kaoru?"

**KRRR: I'm the most horrible person on the face of the planet.**

**Kyouya: Yes, you are.**

**KRRR: Shut up! *shoves in a box* Now then, I'm very sorry for the extended delay but finals slaughtered my brain…..yeaup. So I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R!**


End file.
